


Space-Time Reflection

by lferion



Category: Midnight Is a Place - Joan Aiken, Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Midnight, One Word Prompts, Poetry, Time and space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Mid-night is both time and place





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Morgynleri, Zana, and the deer seen in the wood in the middle of Mt Airy, Philadelphia, Sunday May 24 2015.
> 
> Originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/399631.html), for the challenge 'Midnight'

* * *

An space is time compressed   
Molecules are moments  
Spinning, spun and seeming-still  
Duration durable  
Fixed and flowing all at once  
Midnight manifest  
As passage, place and point  
Was and will be:  
Now here, not no where  
Intersect, inflect:  
Speaking in light

Rejoice in that which has such wonders in it

* * *


End file.
